It was proving to be an easy day for Jane Rizzoli
by Cheeky-Monkey49
Summary: AU. Jane is just out of the academy. Maura is engaged to Ian but is being hurt by him. This is how they meet and what happens. eventual Rizzles. My first story and all mistakes are mine (english is also not my first language) enjoy and review! (rated m for a couple of bad words)


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Rizzoli and Isles**_**, they belong to loads of important people. No copyright intended. No profits in this made either.**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic… please be nice, reviews are much appreciated =) **

It was proving to be a easy day for Jane Rizzoli, she had just gotten out of the academy and was a beat cop for the BPD.

Her section of Boston was Beacon Hill.

She wasn't impressed, okay, since they were all rich snobs there she wouldn't have the problem of gangs, drugs, petit crimes. But for a blue collar Italian American female cop, this is far from the world she grew up in!

She lived with her parents and two brothers until she was 18 and joined the academy right after graduation. They weren't the best off but the got by. Whenever her parents would get her something for her birthday or Christmas, almost the next day she would go down to the swap shop or charity shop and part exchange it for one or both of her younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy. Of course her parents didn't approve but they didn't bother her much because they knew she was to stubborn to keep the toys anyway. Thinking back on her childhood, she always remembers her overbearing mother telling her off for getting into fights, when most of the time she only got into them because she was defending her brothers… most of the time. All the other times it was because someone would call her a "dyke" and if she ever caught someone saying it she'd deck them for it. Just because she liked to play sports and was damn good at them too didn't make her a dyke, it just made her sporty… or at least that is what she'd say to herself.

When she learned that she'd have to cover Beacon Hill, she was of course grateful for an easy job as her first. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was the only woman in the unit…

Anyway, she pushed that to the back of her mind since she was on duty, and that meant "cop mode". No bullshit, no personal problems, no overbearing mothers, nothing.

I was on my motor bike, cruising around Beacon Hill making sure all was well like I always did and making she every street and alleyway had been down at least once before ending my shift. Just like I always have done, and always will. There wasn't anything worse than a beat cop that doesn't do his job right, well of course there are murderers or rapists or paedophiles… but in the cop area, its right behind a dirty cop as the worst. My bike was purring nicely in between my thighs when I hear a scream. _What the..? _Immediately stopping and turning off my bike I head towards the houses to the left where I thought the noise originated from.

"Nooo, don't please! Please…"

It was coming from the house just off to the left, the one I was heading towards. After hearing the plea for help I drew my gun and hammered on the door "Boston PD! Open up!" There was shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Boston PD! Open this door right now or I'll break it in!" The sound of two distinct people walking to the door was heard. _Breathe, it will be just a dude having a petty argument or something like that._ When the door opened, the first thing i saw was a tall man with dark blond hair and light hazel eyes. Almost hiding behind him there was a young woman no older than 25 with golden brown hair just past her shoulders and what could be big bright green eyes focused on the floor just in front of her. He saw my stance and gun pointing at him and immediately put his hands up in the air.

"Boston PD, there were screams coming from this building, is everything ok?" I asked eyeing out this man and trying to see past him to get a look at the woman who I could hardly see. "Nothing wrong here ma'am, _uh! I hate being called "ma'am"! ,_ we just had a little misunderstanding" he looked at my gun "can I take my hands down without you shooting me?" I don't like his Englishaccent, and I didn't like him. Keeping my gun trained on him I simply asked what happened.

"I just came back from a business trip and I had a PI make sure my fiancée wasn't seeing anyone when I left. He had proof but apparently it was a false alarm. All sorted now" he said, his voice was cocky and smug.

"Why was there a distinct scream and I presume your fiancée screaming to "please don't", don't what?" He was about to answer me when I put her hand up to stop him.

"Miss, please could you tell me what just happened?" I looked at the blond who hadn't murmured a word during the whole conversation. Stepping to the side of her "fiancé" I could finally see her whole face, there was a fresh cut above her eye with a black eye and a bruised cheek. It took all that I had not to deck the man standing in front of me, but without proof I couldn't. But that didn't stop me wanting to.

"We were just exchanging words on a false accusation. My fiancé, Ian, wanted me to give him back my engagement ring" her voice was strained when she spoke. _God she's beautiful._ With everything I learned at the academy and from personal experience, I knew she was lying, and then she broke out in hives. "I… I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me" and she ran out the entrance way and into a room off to the left.

"Forgive her, she gets hives when talking to strangers that seem threatening" His eyes are dark like by breaking into hives his fiancée just put him on the spot, exposed him. _Interesting… _ It's when he says that, that I realises I still had my gun pointing to his chest, not that I minded. Clipping my gun back onto my left hip I pull out a pad and pen and asks him their names: Ian Faulkner and Maura Isles. _God, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, shit I shouldn't be thinking this, wait ask how she got hurt, yeah._ When I wrote that down, I asked how Miss. Isles got the bruise, black eye and cut above her eye. His answer of "she fell over some clothes in the bedroom and hit her head on the bedside table" did not impress me one bit. But with no proof saying that was a lie even though "Ian" was showing classic examples of lying, the twitch on his lips and the fidgeting of his hands. But she couldn't do anything here. Excusing herself for the intrusion, and wishing them congratulations on their engagement she vowed to herself to keep a closer eye on this house in the future.

"_She fell over some clothes" yeah right! I can't believe some people would lie to a police officer! But she looked scared… I wonder if I should go back when "Ian" was at work, but what if she's at work to… I'll look into it when I finish my shift and get back to the station… my god did she have beautiful eyes… wait where the heck did that come from?! I'm have to find more time for sleep._


End file.
